iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Makluan Rings
The Makluan Rings are rings of power worn by the Mandarin, an ancient Chinese ruler of myth. Originally, the Chinese thought the rings were magic, but Howard Stark believed them to be an ancient technology so advanced that it would be indistinguishable from magic. Individually, the rings possess great powers, but when they are gathered altogether, the user will wield power comparable to a god. History One thousand years ago, a man known only as "Khan" found the Makluan Rings. He recognized the rings power and the power reached out to him. With the rings, Khan became the Mandarin. He conquered all he saw with his might and grew his dynasty. However, he wanted someone he could pass his rings down to after his death but many children were worthy of his rings. So, he hid his rings on the four corners of the globe, designed tests for a descendant in his family, one who would be worthy of his rings, to pass in order to prove his worth, obtain them and activate their powers. Tony, Rhodes, Pepper, and Gene Khan are searching for the rings as the series progresses. When all five rings are found in Tales of Suspense, it is revealed that the first Mandarin had "Ten" rings instead of five. Gene now searches for the rest of the rings all over the world himself. Description The Makluan Rings are yellow bands with fire-shaped "gems". Each ring has a different colored gem with Chinese symbols on them. Powers & Abilities The rings only work for the original Mandarin and members in his family, including those who marry into the family, (become step-family members) which could be a defense mechanism against foreigners. Abilities The rings give the user a multitude of abilities that appear to be magical at his disposal. The feats he can perform are vastly powerful. They include, but aren't limited to: *'Mandarin Armor Creation': The Mandarin's armor is created by the rings. The user can make the armor and segments of it, disappear and reappear around him. His armor gives him above-average strength and durability against attacks. *'Teleportation:' He can teleport to any place that he wants in the world. When he teleports, he creates an energy sphere around him for a short moment that others can enter inside to teleport with him. *'Energy Manipulation:' The Mandarin can harness the power of energy that he can use for: **'Vacuum Explosions:' The rings can cause vacuum explosions. **'Force Fields:' The rings can erect force fields to protect the Mandarin or to contain his opponents. For the latter, he can manipulate the field around his opponent any way he wants. His shields can even reflect energy blasts and make them ricochet off of targets. **'Energy Blasts:' He can project energy blasts. **'Force Manipulation:' He can manipulate force to blast away or pin down targets. *'Levitation:' The Mandarin can levitate in the air. *'Control of the Elements:' The rings give him control and generation over elemental forces like fire, ice, earth, and lightning. **'Fire Manipulation:' He can control fire with the rings and emit fire blasts. **'Ice' Generation: He can generate intense cold. **'Earth Manipulation:' The Mandarin can pull apart a massive cliffside with this ability. The original Mandarin can move mountains with all ten rings. **'Lightning Generation:' The rings can project electric blasts and generate lightning that is powerful enough to cripple the Iron Man suit or large enough to be seen from all of New York City. **'Wind Manipulation:' After finding the eighth ring, he was granted the power to create wind storms and stop them. It also grants him super speed (probably the ability to move as fast as the wind). *'Map Creation:' The rings can create a holographic map of the planet to show the location of the remaining rings. They can also emit a revealing light to find the temples in which they are hidden. *'Immobilization:' The Mandarin can immobilize an opponent, freezing it in place like he did with the Melter. *'Acid Cloud:' The sixth ring has the ability to produce a green gaseous cloud that dissolves and eats all forms of living matter or metal. This includes the Iron Man Armor. *'Hypnotism:' The seventh ring enhances mental power. With it, the Mandarin can influence the minds of others. Each Makluan ring enhances the power of the other rings. The more rings the Mandarin has, the greater his power. At their full potential, the Mandarin's rings are even capable of the following: *'Matter Manipulation:' With all ten rings, the Mandarin can even create massive objects from nothing like the Makluan temples. *'Life Creation:' The Mandarin can create life, like the Makluan Guardians who guard his temples. List of Rings *1.' Purple Ring' *2.' Green Ring' *3.' Blue Ring' *4.' Red Ring' *5.' Yellow Ring' *6. Orange Ring *7. Crimson Ring *8. White Ring *9. Unknown Ring *10. Unknown Ring See Also *Mandarin *Gene Khan *Tests of the Makluan Rings Category:Technology Category:Objects Category:Makluan Rings